Entities, such as businesses, may utilize backend systems to store big data. Such data may be used, in some instances, for analysis and/or reporting for the entity. Such analysis and/or reporting may be done by manually identifying the database data structures of the backend system that contain the relevant data for the analysis and/or reporting. For instance, a report designer may identify a particular database data structure and relevant aspects of the database data structure to be included in the report using a reporting application. The reporting application may generate a query to retrieve the identified data from the backend system for inclusion in the report.